The present invention relates generally to grids for transmission electron microscopes.
Transmission electron microscopy (TEM) uses a beam of electrons that is transmitted through a thin specimen to produce an image revealing the interaction of the electrons with the material of the specimen. The specimen may be held on a transmission electron microscope grid typically being a thin, electron transparent disk having a diameter of approximately 3 mm and a thickness on the order of 20-300 μm.